Sparring Session
by theformerladyofshalott
Summary: This is pure filth, but who didn't have impure thoughts watching Brie Larson and Jude Law sparring?


She was blocking his hits almost mindlessly when he suddenly demanded, "Where did you go?"

She focused her gaze in on him, "Go? I'm right here. I didn't go anywhere."

He shook his head, amber eyes locked on hers. "You're here now. A moment ago you were somewhere else. You need to keep your mind on the fight or you'll get your ass handed to you by your opponent."

She grinned a little at the idea of losing a fight. She hadn't lost a fight in the field in, well, ever. His eyes narrowed, perhaps divining the direction her thoughts. His fists sped up and he pressed harder, properly attacking her for the first time. Unaccustomed to such intensity during sparring sessions she stepped wrong, putting too much weight on one leg. A leg he swept out from under her. She grabbed him as she fell taking him down with her. He anticipated her again, pinning both her arms at the wrist before making a disapproving noise at her.

"Keep your mind on the fight." She struggled beneath him, twisting her body and trying to dislodge him. She gave up after a moment, breathing heavily. His gaze dropped to her breasts and she blinked in surprise before taking the moment to twine her legs around his and make another attempt at tipping him off her body. The minute she pressed their lower bodies together she could feel him. He was pressed against her core and he was hard.

Her eyes flew back to his. They maintained eye contact as he rolled his hips forward pressing himself harder against her. She felt an answering rush of wetness. Her eyes fluttered closed at the sensation and she heard his intake of breath. Twisting her wrists loose from his grasp she used her twined legs and the motion of her body to roll them so she was sitting on top of him, positions reversed. Instead of holding his wrists, her hands were on his shoulders holding him in place as his hands settled on her hips. They stared at one another for a long moment.

"We're finished for the day," she said finally. He nodded acquiescence but tightened his hands on her hips and rolled his almost imperceptibly once again, leaving her no doubts about his state of arousal.

She rolled to the side and off of him, pushing to her feet and heading toward the doors without glancing around to see if anyone had noticed the less than violent end to their sparring match. Her heart was beating rapidly as she worked her way through the halls, nodding and exchanging greetings as she passed other cadets on the way to her quarters.

It had been too long since the last time she had sex. She cursed herself for her response to her team leader. That was a complication she did not need. Having reached her quarters, she looked around for a moment before latching onto the idea of getting laid. A glance in the mirror told her she needed to get cleaned up before going near any of the bars she liked to frequent when trawling for a hookup.

Decided on a course of action, she pushed her back off the door and headed to the small attached bathroom, shedding clothes as she went.

In the shower she scrubbed vigorously, angry at her body's betrayal. She was still hot and uncomfortably aware of how his body had felt against hers. Underneath hers. She cursed and then nearly jumped out of her skin when the door opened. "What are you—". She trailed off when she saw him standing there, her jaw hanging open for a long moment before she had the sense to close it.

She'd instinctively covered herself when she realized another person was standing outside her shower, shrinking into the corner when he swung open the frosted glass door. For a moment neither of them said anything. A muscle in his jaw jumped as her stared at her, standing under the stream of water. Finally he spoke, and his voice was much hoarser than usual, "Tell me no." It was a plea and a demand.

His gaze swept up her body, from her feet to where her arms had relaxed when she'd realized it was him. Her nipples tightened under his gaze before his eyes returned to hers. "Tell me no." All the imperiousness had left his voice. She swallowed hard, her eyes still locked on his.

He tugged the training top over his head and dropped it to the floor. "Tell me no." Her eyes took in the expanse of bared skin before following the narrowing of his torso. He let out a low groan seeing where her eyes had gone. He shoved the training pants down over his narrow hips and kicked them aside. "Tell me no." He stepped forward, standing in the door of the shower, some of the spray was gathering on his skin. Her gaze tracked the droplets before returning to his. She licked her lips and watched his eyes change, "Tell me no."

He was so aroused he was pressed against his stomach. Instead of answering, she dropped to her knees and reached for him, wrapping a hand around the base of him. His chest was heaving but he made no move to stop or touch her. She licked her lips again before the corners of her mouth tipped up in a ghost of a grin. "Tell me no," she said seriously, giving him a moment to respond before leaning forward and taking him in her mouth.

She worked him with her hand and her mouth for a few moments before relaxing her jaw and taking him deeper. His hands finally lifted and threaded through her hair, holding her but not making any effort to guide her. She could hear his heavy breaths in the enclosed shower area and she felt herself growing wetter at the small signs of his loss of control.

The man had been practically stoic since she'd joined the team and now he was naked in front of her, his erection damn near halfway down her throat. She hummed a little noise, muffled by his length inside her, but the vibration seemed to break his self-containment because the hands fisted in her hair held her head in place as his hips rolled forward, pressing him further down her throat. His breath was coming in pants when he released her hair and took a step back tugging himself out of her mouth.

He grabbed her by her upper arms and hauled her to her feet, pushing her back against the wall of the shower in one seamless movement. One hand dropped to her thigh, tugging her leg up over his hip, bringing his erection closer to where she wanted it. The other hand tangled back in her wet hair and tugged her head to the side. He dragged his tongue up the length of her throat, rocking against her and she couldn't help the moan that slipped out.

He rocked against her again and another breathy noise slipped out of her mouth. She used the leg wrapped around him to try to force him closer, tipping her pelvis in a vain attempt to get some friction. The hand fisted in her hair tightened, creating a tug on her scalp before he leaned in and bit her throat, hard. She moaned again, rolling her hips, seeking. When he still didn't push into her, she let out a frustrated noise and dropped one hand to his hip and the other to his erection, trying to guide the tip of him into her wetness. The fleeting pressure of his tip against her clitoris left her whimpering. "Please," she got his tip inside her and moved, rolled her hips again, trying to draw him deeper.

He scraped his teeth against the skin beneath her ear, "Ask me again." His voice was gravelly, making her internal muscles clench.

Her breath was coming in pants that almost matched his, "Please." The word came out as more of a whine than anything but it was enough. He pushed his full length inside her, not stopping until his hips were flush against her.

Her whole body was tight and focused on the feel of him buried deep. "Again," the word was almost a growl.

"Please," She was breathless, aware of how it sounded like she was begging. "Hard, please." He withdrew until only his tip was still inside before pushing back into her. Her pleas seemed to have unleashed him and he pounded into her roughly, each thrust slamming her back against the shower wall. Every few thrusts he'd stop and grind against her clitoris working her body like an expert. She had one arm slung around his neck, the other hand was clutching his bicep, hanging on as he pounded into her.

He pulled out completely and she let out a small moan of protest, dropping her leg from around him. The water was dripping down the hard planes of his face and his expression was savage as he stared down at her while pulling her arm from around his neck. Before she could ask what he was doing, he grabbed both her hips and spun her around in the enclosed space.

He placed both her palms flat on the wall, "Keep them there." He tugged her hips back toward him and nudged her feet farther apart with one of his, forcing her to arch her back. He stepped forward, bringing their bodies flush again and reached around to tug one of her nipples. He rocked his hips, sliding his erection against her entrance and his free hand found her clit and started rubbing roughly.

Her head dropped forward at the feel of his callused fingers rubbing her. He left her nipple long enough to guide himself back inside her before returning to roughly twist. He was wrapped around her and all she could do was arch back harder trying to press him deeper as he played with her. His hips stayed still as he worked her closer to orgasm. She could hear the breathy little moans she was making but she couldn't stop them, pressing her hips back against him trying to take him deeper.

She was right on edge and she whimpered a little, rocking her hips back against him. The hand that had been playing with her nipples reached up and tugged her head back, exposing her throat to his teeth again. She could feel frustrated tears forming in the corner of her eyes as she rocked against him.

"You're going to come all over me like a good girl and then I'm going to keep pounding you until you scream." The sound of his voice and the image he put in her head had her even closer, rocking her hips desperately. He flicked her clit suddenly and she came so hard all she could see was dancing pinpricks of light in the blackness. When she came back down he was still buried deep inside her, one arm around her waist holding her upright. He chuckled in her ear, "You with me again?"

She nodded, and shifted, folding her arms against the shower wall and resting her head against them, turned to the side so she could see the edge of his face in her peripheral vision. "Good." His hands dropped to her hips and he started pounding into her in earnest. She felt swollen and sensitive inside so each thrust ripped a noise from her throat that she didn't remember ever making before during sex.

She was halfway to another orgasm when he pulled out and slapped her on the ass. Hard. She yelped a little at the unexpected sensation and turned to look at him. "Dry off," was all he said, stepping out of the shower himself. He toweled himself dry roughly and stepped out of reach when she tried to wrap a hand around his erection. "Dry off. I won't tell you again." She raised an eyebrow at the command in his tone and half-heartedly toweled herself until she was barely damp.

He tipped his head toward her room and she squeezed past him in the small space. Standing in the middle of her room she stared at him, hands on hips, nakedness forgotten. "Is that it?" She demanded, incredulous. Maybe she'd be hitting a bar tonight after all.

"Not even close." He stepped forward and scooped her up, over his shoulder. With one hand on her bare ass holding her in place he carried her to the bed where he set her on her feet again and turned her to face the raised bed. With a hand between her shoulder blades he bent her over the bed.

"I'm not into this coitus interruptus nonsense," she started to say when his hand cracked down on her ass again, startling another cry out of her. She felt a wave of heat sweep over her whole body as he slapped her again, in a different spot. She was sure he was leaving red marks on her ass, and she thought she let out an embarrassing whimper when he slapped her yet again.

"Do you know how often I thought about doing this when you sassed me?" His tone was contemplative as he spanked her again, her body jolting forward into the bed.

"I knew you secretly liked that I'm not afraid of you." She gasped when his hand came down on her again, hitting a previous spot.

"Mmmm." He slid a hand up the inside of her thigh and dipped a couple fingers into her. "You feel swollen. Are you too sore to finish?"

She turned her head. Lifting herself on her forearms to glare at him, "If you can't finish this I'll find someone else." His eyes glittered in the dim light as his other hand made contact with her ass again.

"You're not going to be able to walk tomorrow." He said it casually, before slapping her ass one last time and withdrawing his fingers. His hands parted her ass cheeks and he stared at her, the silence stretching so long that she started to shift. His fingers tightened on her to hold her still. "You're dripping." His voice was still causal. He slapped her again, this time between her parted legs and the noise that came out of her could only be described as keening.

"If you don't hurry up and fuck me," she said, breathing heavily but fighting to keep her voice even, "I'll have to do it myself."

"Are you threatening to ride me, or bring out a toy?" He sounded amused.

"Whichever gets me there faster," she was scowling into the blanket.

"Higher, further, faster." There's a mocking lilt to his voice and something about the words tugs at her memory but he's pressing into her again and that's all her brain can focus on. The slide of his thick, hard erection into her softness. They're both breathing hard by the time he's fully seated again. The changed angle had him slide over a spot inside her that jolted her hips forward into the bed. With her legs still pressed together she can feel every inch of him. He takes several breaths before setting a brutal pace, pounding her into the bed so hard the frame slams against the wall.

The only sounds in the room are the sounds of his hips slapping against her with every thrust, the bed frame hitting the wall, and their breathing. After several long moments he laughs and says, "I believe I told you I was going to keep pounding you until you scream." She can hear the strain in his voice and then his fist is in her hair again, arching her back and bringing her neck level with his mouth.

"Fuck," the word slips out and she starts crying out with every thrust. The tug on her scalp, the sensation of his teeth on her throat and the rhythmic pounding have her on edge again. She had a brief thought that his tight control over his body was working in her favor before she was coming again, a loud moan escaping as he kept pounding her through the orgasm, her internal muscles trying in vain to clench around him. Her moans grew louder and she let out a small scream before he thrust so deep he pushed her up on her toes and further onto the bed.

She collapsed onto the bed, panting. She let out a small, distressed noise when he slid out of her once again. Her eyelids were getting heavy. He pushed her over, spreading her legs so her bent knees dangled over the edge of the bed. "You're not done." He pushed back into her, drawing a low moan. He thrust into her a couple times from that position before hooking a hand under one knee and bending her leg up toward her chest. He leaned forward, changing the angle again. One leg was curled around his, the other draped over his arm as he fucked her slowly.

He paused to lean down and suck one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucked hard and then bit her, she arched her back in response moaning, nearly mindless. He resumed his leisurely pace, sliding in and out of her. If it hadn't been for the sheen of sweat on his body, she might have thought him unaffected. "You're not going to be able to move tomorrow without feeling where I've been." He sounded as smug as ever and she felt a flare of annoyance. She'd be damned if she let him pretend this wasn't fantastic sex. She shifted her leg and used her foot to push him away, sitting up.

"Lay down on the bed." Both his eyebrows raised at the demand, but he obeyed, centering himself. She climbed on top of him, feeling him press against her wetness before leaning over and snagging the scarf off the end table. His eyes flared in alarm, but he allowed her to bind his wrists to the headboard.

"And what do you intend to do now?" His voice was still casual but she could hear the edge, long practice aggravating him had taught her the nuances of his speech. The more proper and correct, the more annoyed. She didn't respond, merely slid down his body and took him in her mouth again.

She kept going until he was pressed against the back of her throat and he let out a moan of his own. She held still for a moment, sucking hard, before pulling back. His hips lifted trying to follow her mouth and she grinned down at him when she pulled free. She wrapped a hand around his base and tugged on him roughly. He let out an actual growl and her smile spread before she leaned down and licked him from base to tip. She worked him with her mouth and hand for several long moments, until he was panting and twisting against the restraints beneath her.

When he was finally letting out small, needy noises she lifted her head and climbed astride him again. She rubbed against him, rocking her hips and not taking him inside her until he was arching his back off the bed. Once he was inside she started rocking again slowly. She kept the slow, steady rolling of her hips until he was begging. He finally broke with a gasp, "Veers, please. I need…" He cut off when she pressed down on him hard. She leaned back, riding him in short thrusts, hands tugging on her own nipples. She could feel his eyes on her but she refused to look at him, focusing instead on the sensation of him inside her and the way each tug on her nipples had her core getting even hotter around him. After a few moments she dropped one hand down to rub right above where he was buried. Her thrusts lost their rhythm as she got closer to her third orgasm of the night. His hips were lifting off the bed in time with her thrusts, their bodies slapping together.

Finally he came in a rush that set off her orgasm. She moved her hips a few more times before collapsing in a heap on top of him. As soon as the last aftershocks of pleasure had finished she rolled off him and sprawled on her back, breathing heavily.


End file.
